Mommy Troubles
by funnybunny16
Summary: 2D is expecting for his mother to come. Meanwhile, the other band members must deal with angst for eachother...and what secrets does 2D's mother hold?
**Hey guys! So I've finally written this fsnfic about ther awesome band Grillaz! It took me a long time to write since I was distracted heavily buy the thought of cereal but that's bit not mothering me now. So enjoy thios story, pelase! You'll lioke it. So yes enjoy this fanfic.**

 **2D'S NAUGHTY SLUTTY MOMMY**

The four membnert of the world-famous band Gorillaz were chulling out at their giant house on a floating island over plastic peach, which was no longer plastic sinmce it was covered in now dog shit and fumigating corpses of Pazuzu's possessed past, but nveermind that! You want to hear about what the band members are doing!

Murdoc was busy standing naked over a red devil pentagon dancing weith his hands clasped opver his head with a huge boner reciting the bibiel in Arabic Farci verse trying to summon up souls. Noodle, the sexy jap girl with small boobs and tight jap cunt, was sitting on bed gently singing the songs of pussy during orgasm, Russel was juggling pigs with his iron hand and iropn fists and 2D ran in clutching an invituiation envelpope looking thrilled.

"Guys!" her screamed with passion. "My mummy is coming soon to visit us! I cant eait to smell her peachy essence and let her sense fumigate our putrid nostrils again ijn anticuipation." Murdoc stopped his chanting and saw that 2D was not joking about his mom visiting them, and he only sighed. Then he noticed hot sexy Noodle looked. His already hard dick gort hard again and he knew he had to fuck the pubescent Jpaanes girl on that Pazuz statue out front.

Noodle followed his nakled ass out after much convincing and pulled off her shirt and pants, ready to be fucked. Mirdoc picked her up and set her ass on the penis of the Pazuzu statyue, penetrating her lustily while he stuck his dick in her almond pussy. She moaned as she closed her eyes as she felt the two dicks inside of ner, her mouth turning into an "O" as she moaned Satan.

Muroc reached down and grbbef a can of whupped topping and sprayed itm in her mouth, causing her tio almlst suffocate, but she was swallowed it…because she was hungry! She licked her lips and loved the etaste of whipped cream whie being fucked, Nurdoc sprayed whipped cream on her nipples and licked them off lick dollar pancakes. Thry continued with this until they orgasmed all over the grass in ecstacy.

2D meanwhile,m was inside and extremely nervous. His mother was nice and all…but by golly she was hard an fuck to control! She used to be a wild pig farmer, and would shit and roll around in the dirt with the other pogs eating rotten apple cores. She was a very interesting woman indeed.

"Russell. She may bring over her mannequins filled with whipped cream in tbeir anal holes. She wants to know if you;ll eat them out."

"Certainly!" screamed the black guy. "I cab never get enough of eating out of mannequin ass!"

2D was happy to see that Russell could come to turns with his mother as last, and knew that everybody was going to get along perfectly well. He picked up his phone and called his mother, who was just about to call him.

"Hullo!?" asked a lady on the other line who sounded old and very frog-loke.

"Hey mum, it's your son, 2D. Hopw are you doijmg?"

"I'm doing good thanmk you very micy. I am bringing the mannequins with me and ill be there about 7 pm tomorrow, sound good asshole?"

"Sounds good mom."

"Okay, bye!"

"Bye."

He hung up and was glad he was emotionally ataached with his mother. He put a chuppa chup in his mouth and put on the rilling stonees and pink Flood at the same time tom create a universal imbalance of harmony. He loved it so and listened to it almost all ngiht until they all went to baaed.

 **THE VERY NEXT DAY…**

It was around dinner time when the house of the gorullaz members began toshake and sitr They all ran outside to see a spaceship the shape of a football descending dowen onto their front house and out of it came the mother of 2D!

She was a very ugly lady indeed. She had poofy orange hair in the shape of a cone that was over four feet tall, and wore a purple sweater and a speedy, showing off her wrinkled, white ass and orange pubichair that could bee seen from a mile away. She wore very big stilletos and had a face and an enormous nose and she also had heterochromioa…one eye was neon pruple and the other was acid greenWhat an ugly whore indeed.

"Oh!" exclaimed Noddle.

"Who's this bitch?" asked Murdoc,.

"Mu munny!" 2D ran over to her and gave her a huge hug and oatted her with tears rolling down his pallid and gorgeouys face. She hugged him, her ugly manicured nails crushing his spine but it didn't matter,

"Oh my baby boy!" she eclaimed with passion and lust or demons. "How is my little blue haired emo doing these days?"

"I'm sdoing very good mummy!" cried 2D. "I'm getitnmg read with my othere bandmates and we're performing a new hit song down at the Sydney Hall and we're bringing the possessed Pazuzu satatue with us to engage in sexual penile pleasures."

"How interesting," said his miom. "Will you show me to my room please? I want to her more about this…alone." Her voice was so sewductgive and sweet, 2D almost orgasmed all over the floor. The other bandmembers looked at her strange form and shrugged before getting back to whatever the hell they were dooing (you know what mean, wink, wink).

2D went into mhis mothers room with his mother and started helping jher unpack. While she was in the bathroom taking her daily enema, 2D looked into her suitcase and saw a gay pornographic demon magazine featuring his bandmate Murdoc! 2D gasped in sensual pleasure as he rummaged through it and saw a nude picture of his mother that was taken about two years ago and some steange demonc conventin in the downtown area.

His mom cane out tossing out a catheter bag and sat next to her son on the bed! She cvasught him reading her dirty magazine! What a little emo twerk! She became vbery aroused and stroked his hair with her dragon fingernails. He jumoed up and threw the magazine acrosd the room!

"Mumma!" he shouted. "Oh my god you starlted me! I'm so sorry I'm not a little emo twerk and I was just wondered if you were keeping your passport in the, uh…magazine!"

"Oh, my son. My son. You wewre always so curious about tyour surroundings…just as much as I was curious about your nude body." She started kissing him all over and 2D gasped. His fanatasies were about to come true oh my god!

She tore off her clothes and showed him her hung triple-ZZZ granny tits and football nipples. He took off his clothes and showed her his big throbbing cock and blue pubic hair. She spread out her legs and impaled herself in her tight orange cunt. 2D moaned as he felkt the insides of his moother as she rode his duck in ecstacy. He felt his balls churn with the ethereal gorillaz cum that made him special in the band.

"You are such a good slut!" said 2D, thrusting his dick into her evr tight so piusys. She groans at that statement and grins as she feels him penetrate her DEPP. Who the hell cares if theyb were commiting an incestuous act? It felt so fucking GOOD that they wished they could have done it untl the cosmos exploded and there was nothing else to fucking live for.

The door swunk open and the two stopoped dead in their fucking. The three bandmates were standing there. Noodle and Mudroc were naked except fdor Russell who was wearing a jockstrap. Murdoc was holding the Pazuzu statie, whose dick was dripping with orgasmic fluid.

2D was shocked and embarrassed! Before he could explain, Russell held out his hand.

"Don't explain a damn thing! " he said. "We was just wonderin if wer werdamned soul of a dad she had always wanted to have a ne able to have an orgy."

2D and his mother nodded with excitement and the other three members got ready.

Murdoc POUNDED his brit dick into 2d's mothers hot cunt. Noodle stuck her vagina on the penis of the penis of the Pazuzu statue and moaned. Russell took out his 13-inch long black southern cock and deppthroated himself. It was a hot, sweaty, cum-filled orgasmic orgy that filled the room with their own moans.

2D's mom had her orgasm along with him and then squat partially over her sons face and spread her vulva lips wide. She shot a thick hot stream of piss all over his fac, whiuch got into his nose, mouth, and eyes and splaytered all over the mattress and the floor, making a huge lake as she continued.,

Noodle begano make out with the Pazuzu statue, fingering the demon's ass and gyrating her hipos on his dick. Murdoc stuck his dick up the statues butthole and continued to pound into it as he came,. If the statue could have moaned, it would have moaned louder than any other bomb on earth that could have resounded throughout the atmosphere. Louder the orgy went until tbhey all cummed inside eachotrher or something!

2Ds mom stopped pissing on her son and wiped her vag with a blanket.

"Holy fucking hell this was great! I fucking love to have orgies while the sun sets and theres nobody weatching us. We should do this at your concert, sometimde!"

"That's a great idea!" said Murdoc. "Everbody needs to know about the adventures we have all had ands ewhat we're doing ewhn NOBODY ELSE IS LOOKING."

They all went to McDonals and ordered 121 haburgers before gong home and stuffing it all in their orfices and having the most delicious orgy anybodsy couyld have ever had.

 **THE END**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed that. My oither story with be up in June so keep an eye out for that. Until then, tah-tah for now, my beloved fans!**


End file.
